Aria VS The Forces of Evil: The calling of the crystal heart
by The Arian Author
Summary: Please read book one first, I'm warning you. If you write a review on how the description doesn't make sense and how you don't understand the book because you decided to read it first, then that's your fault. A Minecraft Diaries sequel. Aria has moved in with her boyfriend, Marco, but then an old enemy shows up, takes their side, and helps fight a new villian.
1. Chapter 1 (09-07 17:51:47)

Aria was unpacking her furniture for the house she bought with her boyfriend, Marco, when off in the distance, Aria spots someone who looked awlfully (and I mean awlfully), familiar.

It was Shad walking up to the house nextdoor, but Shad looked different, like, a human.

Aria tried to speak, but all that came out was,

"Dah-ah-ahah-uh!"

That was enough to catch his attention.

"Aria!" Shad exclamied in happiness as he ran up to her.

Shad lightly kissed her cheek.

"Hold it right there hotshot" Marco said like a sheriff.

"Shad? Aren't you supposed to be trying to kill me right now?" Aria asked.

"I still have feelings for you," Shad replies, totally ignoring Marco.

"WHAT?!?!" Aria and Marco shout in unison.

"I- I- I didn't know how I felt then, I am still desperately in love with you," Shad explained.

"Umm, I'm have a boyfriend," said Aria.

"Who?" Asked Shad.

"M-Marco," Aria said with a glint of fear in her eyes.

"Okay.. Okay... Okay.." Shad stuttered in anger and a tint of fright.

"Just.. don't hurt her okay?" Shad asked Marco waiting to be assured.

"Why would I ever want to hurt her?" Marco asked, "I love her."

"What is all the noise! Can't some people get some slee-" Garroth began to say as he walked out of his house. When he saw Shad, his heart stopped.

"Sleep?" asked Shad correctingly.

"He is right about the sleep," Travis replied.

"And who are you dear commoner?" asked Shad.

"Oh, I'm Travis," said Travis.

"Well, nice to meet you Travis," said Shad.

"Aren't you trying to kill me and all?"

"Well.." Shad began to explain the whole thing.

A few weeks later..

Aria was walking quickly up the stairsteps to her room. _Is_ _it there?_ She thought.

It was! It was there!

Marco said he had gotten her a suprise after they started dating a month ago, and he did.

He had gotten her this beautiful Emerald.

As it seemed.

Aria went down to their beige coloured living room to thank Marco for the gift.

"Hey, Marco, that emerald you got me was really lovely! Thanks!" She said.

"Wait.. an emerald? I didn't get you an emerald," Marco said.

"What?" Aria asked.

"That emerald is not from me," Marco said.

"Then what _did_ you get?" Aria said rather sarcastically.

"I got you a cake," Marco said.

Then, Shad walked in and interupted them with,

"Oh yeah, and by the way, my half brother's visiting in 3 weeks,"

"Okay, is _he_ evil?" Aria asked.

"Sort of, he tried to kill this one guy, but then that guy beat him up," Shad said.

"So basically evil," Aria said.

"Yeah," Shad said. "You should watch out,"

"Can you tell us his name?" Aaron said as he barged in.

"No, I want it to be a suprise!" Shad exclamied.

"We're screwed," Aria, Marco, and Aaron said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

There were 30 minutes left until Shad's half brother arrived, and everyone was worried. Aria and Marco told everyone about the evil thing he did, but no one knew who he was because the description was so vague. Maybe _that_ was what worried them the most.

Aria walked into Garroth's living room for the meeting about the half brother. Shad, Aphmau, Aaron, Zane, Katelyn, Melissa, Travis, Marco, Garroth, Kawaii~Chan, Dante, and Lucinda were there. Garroth opened up with,

"So, what do we know?"

"Umm, Shad's half brother is probably an evil bastard," Melissa, Aaron's sister, replied.

"I agree, he reminds me of someone," Aaron said.

"Ooh! I gotta get my notepad!" Aria said excitedly.

"I _have_ to make sure she gets the right one!" Marco said, "She usually gets the one that's full,"

As soon as Marco and Aria left for their _own_ house, Shad said,

"Ugh, I was just about to epicly reveal his identity,"

"Just do it," said Travis.

"And my half brother is.." Shad began to say.

"What are you waiting for?" Zane asked.

"This is the only way it's epic," Shad answered. "And my half brother is... Ein,"

"WWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT?!?!"

Aphmau, Aaron, Zane, Garroth, and Lucinda said in an almost screaming voice.

"Suprise!" Shad said innocently.

They had to explain the incident at the snow mountain to everyone who didn't know, and everyone- especially Aaron- kept shouting at Shad for inviting _Ein_ over.

By the time Aria and Marco got back..

"Why is everyone chasing Shad around the town with knives?" Aria asked.

"I don't know," Marco said bluntly.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, a werewolf with a hood on, who was carrying a net with ten potions inside, emerged from the gates of Phoenix Drop. He started laughing crazily. Aaron smelled his scent and ran off to the gates.

"Aaron, long time no see," the werewolf said.

" _You_ , what do _you_ want," Aaron shouted.

"I'm going to make them suffer!" the werewolf said.

"I thought I turned you into a human," Aaron said.

"Oh this? This is a forever potion, I need to keep my _pride,_ after all," the werewolf explained.

"Oh really, I thought you were so full of yourself that you wouldn't dare use one," Aaron said.

"Sometimes, life just doesn't work the way you want. Isn't that right, Ultima?" the werewolf said like a lawyer accusing a person on trial, if the lawyer was pure evil.

"Unlike you, I don't parade around trying to get others under my control!" Aaron shouted.

"Is that so, or is this _all_ a new game that your playing," the werewolf argued.

"You aren't deceiving anyone, so _drop it_!" Aaron shouted.

"Look who's controlling now, besides, I'm coming for something way more precious than sweet revenge," the werewolf said suspiciously.

"What do you want?!" Aaron demanded, although Aaron seemed to have a touch of fear in his eyes, which were _blazing_ with anger.

"I always craved to see your family suffer, and it seems as if I'm going to have that craving tended to, especially after I break your _brother,"_ the werewolf said.

"Don't do anything to hurt him, Ein!" Aaron said.

"But why would I listen to you, Aaron?" Ein said.

"Stay away from them!" Aaron demanded.

"It may be too late, see, what I have in this net I brought, these, ten potions, they will break this friendly union apart!" Ein said with a crazy look in his eyes.

Aaron looked at the net carrying ten potions that Ein brought. Aaron noticed it just then.

Before Aaron could say anything else, Ein ran mischievously towards the part of Phoenix Drop that all of Aaron's friends lived in.

When everyone saw Ein, they screamed, but when Aria and Marco saw him, Aria said,

"Guys! You are all chickens! It's just a guy with-

THE NET?!? How did he find it!"

Before Shad and Mirana's wedding, Mirana made a net with ten redeeming potions inside.

The reason why they were called redeeming potions is because they brought back your old self, although, that's not really saving anyone from _any_ evil they have been doing.

Mirana hidden the net before the ceremony, but was planning on telling Shad the location only _after_ the ceremony to lower the chance of Irene or anyone else destroying the potions. but Irene knocked Mirana out, so no one knew the location.

Ein _clearly_ had found the net with the ten redeeming potions, and Aria realized what he was going to do to her.

Ein was going to redeem Aria, or basically, bring back Aria's old self.

Before Aria could finish her next thought, Ein threw nine of the ten potions at her.

But then Aria miscounted the number of potions thrown and had gotten cocky.

"Ha ha! Did you see that! I dodged every single-" she began to say, but Ein still had one potion left.

He made his shot, and..

He didn't miss that time.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria looked around her. Under the spell of the redeeming potion, though, she wasn't Aria, but..

Queen Mirana.

At that moment Shad came out of his house.

"Aria! Are you okay! I heard a scream and-" Shad began to say.

Though, because she was Mirana, that meant that she was in her gorgeous wedding gown decorated with golden beads. Upon her head, layed a divine golden crown decorated with white gems. In her hand, was a golden royal ceptre. On the ceptre, was a golden heart.

And the first words out of her mouth in that Brittish accent were,

"Where's my darling?"

She turned around, saw Shad, ran up to him, and held him in her arms.

"I missed you so much, my dear!" Mirana said excitedly.

"Is this really happening? Or am I having a really nice dream?" Shad asked.

"It really is happening, my baby," Mirana said as she tightened her grip on Shad.

Marco was shocked, he was devastated, he was scared, all at the same time.

Aaron and Marco shouted in unison,

"HOW COULD YOU?!?" to Ein.

Mirana and Shad went to Shad's house and cuddled on their sofa, as Aaron, Aphmau, Marco, Garroth, Melissa, Lucinda, Zane, Katelyn, and Travis stood there in the utter shock.

What Ein did next was devastatingly odd, because he wasn't trying to make any sort of point.

He chased down Melissa, and put a knife in her heart, and killed her.

At that point, Aaron exploded with anger, his ultima eyes activated, and he chased down Ein.

The speed Ein was running at made his hood go down to reveal his face.

He had about ten scars on his face, and the white streak in his black hair matched his grey coloured eyes.

Ein's face reminded Aaron of the trauma Ein put him through.

Ein put his hood back on, and ran away.

Aria was trapped in an odd dimension inside her brain while Mirana was taking over. Mirana wasn't exactly _taking over_ due to the fact that they were the same person, so she already had full control the second the redeeming potion hit.

Mirana has been getting headaches, and she started falling unconscious for days at a time.

After many weeks, Mirana realizes that it's because Aria wasn't dead, and just trapped in a dimension inside her brain.

Mirana had to go fight her to the death in order to make the headaches and the falling unconscious stop.

In this odd dimension, which isn't even a dimension at all, Aria saw a figure emerge from the distance. It was Mirana.

"You think you can beat me?" She asked braggingly.

"I'd kill you twice before you even scratch me!" Aria said gloattingly.

Mirana and Aria fought for several minutes, but it was no use. Mirana, though, dragged Marco to the odd dimension with her and threw a mind control potion at him.

After another 20 minutes of fighting, Mirana said,

"Even if you _do_ win, what would you go back to? Marco secretly despised you this whole time!"

"Wh- what?" Aria asked.

"Oh Marco! do you really love this lousy commoner of a person?" Mirana asked.

Marco emerged from a pillar, he walked up to Aria.

"No, I don't. Why would I ever love someone like you, Aria? I would only like someone normal. You are just too awlful. I'm surprised _anyone_ would support someone like you," Marco said in most certainty.

He opened up the wound on her left arm with a sword he found.

She fell to the ground, crying, as her arm bled.

Marco was sent back to the overworld, tricked into thinking this never happened.

Mirana knew that because Aria was in the dimension for so long, that she thought that everyone lost faith in her, and that no one could possibly ever love her, and that the ones closer to her didn't really like her, and that they were just faking it for her powers.

In a final rage, she took the sword, ran at Queen Mirana, and stabbed her until she bled to death.

Mirana kept screaming and screaming.

Aria walked out of the dimension.

When Aria met up with Marco she said in tears,

"I'm going to O'Khasis, _do not follow me_ ,"

Marco remembered what he did to her, and he let her leave without asking a single question.

He respected her wishes and he told everyone not to go to O'Khasis.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months later..

Aria walks through the doorway saying

" _Should_ have just told you to follow me, _I should_ have just done that,"

Marco ran to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"What happened?" He said comfortingly.

"It's a long story, but it all started when.."

When Aria got to O'khasis, she saw that all the hotels were full and that she had nowhere to stay. Aria never saw Ein without his hoodie on before, so when he asked her if she wanted to stay with him, she thought it was a nice gesture, and not at all a trick.

When they got to his house (Ein lived in O'khasis), Ein tied Aria to a chair and kept her hostage.

"Tell me everything you know," he said. "Or I'll leave, lock the door, and let you rot here."

"What is there that you _don't_ know?" Aria asked.

"Where is it?" Ein asked. "Where is the crystal heart?"

"How should _I_ know," Aria replied.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aria Queenson," Ein said.

"I honestly have no idea where it is. You should ask someone else," Aria said.

"Deep down, you know _exactly_ where it is," said Ein. "Soon, it will be mine."

Ein let her go, and he let her run.

He knew exactly where the crystal heart was, he just wanted to know if _she_ knew.

Ein had the advantage.

When Marco finished hearing the story. Aria passed out. She thought she knew everything about herself, but she was very mistaken.

Telling that story brought back a memory, although she thought she got all the memories.

In which she was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

About, 20,000 years ago, 5,000 years before Mirana was born, 7 goddesses had many powers, but the most powerful one of them all was the goddess Fiona. Fiona had infinite power, but she knew that her powers had no defense systems to be protected from being confiscated.

When a deities' power is confiscated, they die and the power is given to the person who confiscated it. Fiona's power was very easy to confiscate, and she needed to do something about it. If the power went into the wrong hands, the world would turn into chaos. Fiona took her own life by taking all of her power and putting it into a gem.

The other deities took their powers along with their lives with them and put in into 6 different relics. They said that these relics would belong to the protectors of the heart. The protectors that were chosen by prophecy.

Mirana and the 6 divine warriors were born. The relics of the warriors were created especially for them.

The crystal heart was placed inside The Inheritor when she was born.

Fiona's most trusted protector was Cara Acom, the top of the Acom family tree. Cara was given the power to confiscate the power from the crystal heart if for some reason it was needed to do so. The words used to confiscate the powers were, "Beling Alio", and it _only_ worked when an Acom and The Inheritor are alone together with absolutely no witnesses.

Everyone in the Acom family tree is able to confiscate the power.

Cara gave birth to a girl named Jamie before she died, and Jamie desperately wanted to take the power for overly selfish reasons.

Jamie's first son is Shad.

Jamie also had a son with a different father than Shad's. That boy would be _Ein_. All of the Acoms had this power, which is why the inheritor of this gem was in grave danger.

Jamie sent Shad to take the power from the inheritor, but Shad fell in love with her instead.

If someone ripped out the inheritor's heart, they'd have the crystal heart.

Originally, Shad didn't even _want_ to protect Mirana, he just wanted to confiscate her powers. he didn't because he fell in love with her so then couldn't kill her.

No one except for the warriors knew about the heart's location.

The information must have leaked out somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria needed to relax from the shock of this memory. She told Marco that she wanted to walk around the park and cool off.

Aria was walking around the park, looking at the peaceful trees and the bright green grass which were both very beautiful in the bright sun. It seemed like the perfect place to relax and forget about Ein and everything else.

Speaking of Ein, he decided that he wanted to go for a walk through the same park to go over his evil scheme one last time. He was about to leave, he was turning away to go.

But Ein was wearing an outfit like Shad was wearing at the time, so from behind, he looked like Shad. So Aria shouted,

"I didn't know you liked going for strolls!"

That got his attention.

He realized that he was alone with her. He grabbed her arms and threw her to the floor, then he laughed mercilessly.

"You just made a _huge_ mistake," Ein said confidently.

"What are you gonna do?" Aria asked.

"I am an Acom," he answered.

"What!?" she asked petrifiedly.

"Yeah, and all I have to do is say the magic words!" Ein said with pride in his eyes.

"How did you know that?!" She frightenly asked.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," Ein said with most stubbornness.

Ein mumbled " _Beling Alio_."

Aria screamed, but she couldn't finish it because she collapsed to the floor and was quickly losing energy.

"Owww.." Aria said weakly. She felt pain. Serious pain. The pain grew stronger.. and stronger... and stronger until the pain was so bad that Aria let out a final scream and then passed out.

Meanwhile, Shad was hearing this painful signal ringing in his ears. It's something that only the protectors of the crystal heart could hear. Because the other divine warriors were dead, Shad was the only one who could hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

Shad realized what was going on because this happened whenever the crystal heart was close to being stolen. In this case, the power was being _absorbed_.

When Shad gotten there, he saw that Aria had collapsed to the ground.

He picked her up and carried her to her and Marco's house.

Shad carried her upstairs, tucked her in, and went downstairs to talk to Marco.

"Marco.. I _have_ told you about Aria having the crystal heart right?" Shad asked.

"Yes, you _have_ , when you said that your half brother was on Jamie's side," replied Marco.

Aria fell asleep for the next few hours, and woke up to feeling as if her stomach were a bottomless pit of hunger.

Marco had made her a steak with baked potatoes, and he gave it to her in bed.

For the next few days, she had grown weaker and weaker. She could barely _move_ because she was so weak but Marco stayed by her side, and usually held her in his arms for hours. He always kissed her goodnight.

But one day, without warning..

Aria was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria had gotten a boost of strength, and her eyes were a light violet.

She was in another form, the _Fiona Form_.

The Fiona Form was the only time where Aria was in full control of her powers, and she went to go fight the one threatening her existence, Ein.

She stormed to the park where Ein was happily taking a nap.

When Aria got there, she picked Ein up, and threw him into the lake he was swimming next to.

Ein woke up and screamed because just a second ago, he was joyfully sleeping on land.

He swam to the land and then heard Aria shouting,

"You just thought you could get rid of me, didn't you!"

"Well, I _did_. you only have a few minutes left," Ein replied.

"And when your done, I'll lock Aaron up, force Aphmau to marry-"

Aria punched him to the side and said,

"Since _when_ have _you_ ever gotten what you want?"

"Well, I am _going to_. Once you're dead and gone,"

Ein answered.

Aria replied,

"YOU MEAN _NOTHING_ TO THIS UNIVERSE, WE'D ALL BE BETTER OFF IF YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!"

Ein said,

"That's true."

Aria added,

"AND YOUR JUST OKAY WITH THIS?!?! YOUR JUST _OKAY_ WITH THE FACT THAT NO ONE LOVES YOU, AND THAT EVERYONE YOU'LL _EVER_ KNOW WISHES THAT YOU DON'T EXIST?!?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that, so _leave me alone_ , you annoying piece of scum," Ein said as he pushed her to the side.

Aria picked up a stick and started stabing Ein with it.

Aria then picked up a log with her abnormal strength that is only accessible in Fiona Form, and swung it at Ein's head.

Aria knocked Ein unconscious in a fight, which is the only way for her to get her powers back.

Aria healed in less than a second, and she went back home.

Marco jumped up in excitement and hugged her.

A few months later, Marco had gotten Aria this beautiful ring, and he got on one knee and proposed, Aria said yes.

But, the spell book was _still_ out there, and Jamie's evil plan was _far_ from being shutdown.

Aria and Marco also have to tell Alice and Rowan, Aria's parents, about their relationship.


End file.
